K109 The Studio
miniatur|„Mach dich für die nächste Überdosis bereit!“ K109 The Studio ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der Lieder der Musikgebiete Funk und Disco spielt. Der Sender wird von Karl Lagerfeld moderiert. Eine Hörprobe gibt es hier. Lieder in GTA IV * Peter Brown – Burning Love Breakdown''' ' : Musik/Text: C. Wade und P. Brown : Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing/Songs of Universal, Inc. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Rhino/Roulette/T.K. Records nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group * '''Tamiko Jones' – Can’t live without your Love''' ' : Musik/Text: R. Muller : Veröffentlicht von One to One Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Records unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises * 'Gino Soccio' – Dancer' ' : Musik/Text: G. Soccio : Veröffentlicht von Prime Quality Music/eine Tochtergesellschaft von Unidisc Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group * 'Suzy Q' – Get on up and do it again' ' : Musik/Text: D’Orazio und Panzero : Veröffentlicht von Prime Quality Music/eine Tochtergesellschaft von Unidisc Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group * '''Electrik Funk – On a Journey' : Musik/Text: Leverett und Tucci) : Veröffentlicht von Keep on Music/eine Tochtergesellschaft von Unidisc Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Unidisc * Don Ray – Standing in the Rain : Musik/Text: M. Cerrone und R. Donnez : Veröffentlicht von Malligator Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Malligator Productions * Cerrone – Supernature : Musik/Text: Cerrone, Lovich, R. Donnez und Wisniak) : Veröffentlicht von Malligator Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Malligator Productions * Rainbow Brown – Till you surrender : Musik/Text: P. Adams : Veröffentlicht von Universal Music Corp im Auftrag von On Backstreet Music, Inc. und P.A.P. Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Vanguard Records – ein Unternehmen der Welk Music Group * Harry Thumann – Under Water : Musik/Text: H. Thumann und H. Weindorf : Veröffentlicht von Universal Musica, Inc. im Auftrag von Televis Ed. Musicali SRL : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Baby Records * Skatt Brothers – Walk the Night : Musik/Text: Fernandez und Fontana : Veröffentlicht von Yankee Trax (ASCAP)/Skatt Songs (ASCAP) : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The Island Def Jam Music Group unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises Lieder in den Episoden *'A Lover’s Holiday – Change' :Musik/Text: David Romani und Tanyayette Charlaiss Willoughby :Veröffentlicht von Little Macho Music Co. Inc. (ASCAP) und Ready Productions, Inc. (ASCAP)/WB Music Corp. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records Inc. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing *'Any Love – Rufus & Chaka Khan' :Musik/Text: David Wolinski :Veröffentlicht von EMI Full Keel Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von MCA Records/Universal Music Enterprises *'(Are you ready) Do the Bus Stop – Fatback Band' :Musik/Text: Bill Curtis und Johnny Flippin :Veröffentlicht für den US-amerikanischen und kanadischen Markt von Taking Care of Business Music (BMI) und für den Rest der Welt von Minder Music Ltd. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ace Records *'Boogie Oogie Oogie – A Taste of Honey' :Musik/Text: Janice Marie Johnson und Perry L. Kibble :Veröffentlicht von Spirit One Music (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Music Group *'Disco Inferno – The Trammps' :Musik/Text: Leroy Green und Tyrone Kersey :Veröffentlicht von S1 Music Publishing (BMI) und Mercy Kersey Music (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Recording Corp. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing *'Doin’ the Dog – Creme d’Cocoa' :Musik/Text: Tony Camillo und Cecile Barker :Veröffentlicht von Etude Music Pub/Unidisc :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Venture Records *'Everybody Dance – Chic' :Musik/Text: Bernard Edwards und Nile Rodgers :Veröffentlicht von Bernard’s Other Music (BMI), verwaltet durch Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI)/Sony ATV Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Recording Corp. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing *'He’s the greatest Dancer – Sister Sledge' :Musik/Text: Nile Rodgers und Bernard Edwards :Veröffentlicht von Warner-Tamerlane und Sony/ATV Songs LLC :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Recording Corp. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing *'I need you – Sylvester' :Musik/Text: Victor R. Orsborn und Eric Jay Robinson :Veröffentlicht von Jobete Music Co. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Concord Music Group, Inc. *'Menergy – Patrick Cowley' :Musik/Text: Martin Sander Blecman und Patrick Joseph Cowley :Veröffentlicht von Franmar Music (BMI) im Auftrag von Unidisc Music Inc. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Unidisc *'Put your Body in it – Stephanie Mills' :Musik/Text: Howard Terrence King und Edward Dennis Moore :Veröffentlicht von Universal Music – Careers (BMI) und Sony ATV/Melody :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises *'Relight my Fire – Dan Hartman' :Musik/Text: Daniel Earl Hartman :Veröffentlicht von EMI Blackwood Music Inc. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sony Music Entertainment *'Shake your Groove Thing – Peaches & Herb' :Musik/Text: Dino Fekaris und Frederick J. Perren :Veröffentlicht von Universal – Polygram Int. Publishing, Inc. im eigenen Auftrag und Perren-Vibes Music, Inc. (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Polydor Records nach Vereinbarung mit Universal Music Enterprises *'Still in Love – Rose Royce' :Musik/Text: Michael S. Nash und Kenneth Copeland Sr. :Veröffentlicht von Smashnash (BMI) und Doctor Know Music (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sony Music Entertainment *'There but for the Grace of God go I – Machine' :Musik/Text: August Darnell und Kevin Nance :Veröffentlicht von Bocu Music Ltd. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Unidisc *'Young Hearts run free – Candi Staton' :Musik/Text: David B. Crawford :Veröffentlicht von Ghati Music Inc. (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records Inc. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing Ursprünglich geplante Lieder In der Beta-Version von The Ballad of Gay Tony wurde auch mit diesen Liedern geplant, letztlich wurde aber keines von ihnen aufgenommen. *Alicia Bridges - I love the Nightlife (Disco Round) *Chic - My forbidden Lover *Gloria Gaynor - Never can say Goodbye *GQ - Disco Nights (Rock-Freak) *Hamilton Bohannon - Let’s start the Dance *Michael Zager Band - Let’s all chant *Peaches & Herb - Funtime *The O’Jays - I love Music *Vicki Sue Robinson - Turn the Beat around Trivia * Der Name des Senders könnte sich auf Karl Lagerfeld selbst beziehen: K'''arl Lagerfeld, geb. am '''10.9.1933 * K109 ist der Lieblingsradiosender von Bernie Crane und Tony Prince. Er wird neben Liberty City Hardcore auch von der Albanischen Mafia bevorzugt. * Der Sender wird im Alderney-Speicherhaus sowie im Hercules gespielt. Weblinks * Von Rockstar Games erstellte K109-Playlist bei iTunes und auf Spotify en:K109 The Studio es:K109 The Studio nl:K109 The Studio pl:K109 The Studio ro:K109 The Studio ru:K109 The Studio Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Elektronische-Musik-Sender Kategorie:Funk-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia